The present invention relates to laser diode arrays, and in particular to support structure which facilitates mounting of laser diode arrays. The invention also relates to a method of fabricating such support structures.
There is a great need to be able to fabricate a simple laser diode array support structure so as to facilitate mounting of laser diode arrays, as well as the directing or aiming of the emission of the laser diodes. There also is a need for simple thermal management of waste heat that the do laser diodes generate. Whether the laser diodes are being used to optically pump a solid state medium, such as a round or a roundish (e.g. elliptical) rod or a multi-sided slab-type medium, there are seven major areas that the laser diode array support structure needs to address:
1) The support structure must facilitate simple attachment of laser diode arrays.
2) The support structure must facilitate mounting of the arrays so as direct the emission of the laser diodes appropriately.
3) The support structure must provide a good thermal path for proper temperature control of the laser diode arrays.
4) The support structure needs to facilitate the making of required electrical connections to the laser diode arrays.
5) The support structure has to enable easy repair of the laser diode arrays contained therein.
6) The support structure has to be simple to manufacture.
7) The support structure should be modular and expandable by combining multiple support structures, as needed, to comply with applicable power requirements, among other things.
While there is considerable prior art regarding laser diode arrays, the inventor is unaware of any known devices, whether actually made or merely described in patent or non-patent literature, which fulfill all or even most of the seven requirements set forth above, nor of a stack made up of such support structures for mounting laser diode arrays, and directing their emission and thermal management. The inventor has coined the name xe2x80x9cpump donutxe2x80x9d for the inventive support structure for reasons which should be apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.
In view of the foregoing, it is one object of the present invention to provide a structure which facilitates the mounting of laser diode arrays.
It is another object of the invention to provide a structure which facilitates direction of laser diode array emission toward a suitable lasing medium.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a structure which facilitates thermal management of laser diode arrays.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a structure which facilitates electrical connections to laser diode arrays.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a structure which facilitates repair of laser diode arrays contained within.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a structure which is simple to manufacture.
It is a yet further object of the invention to provide a support structure which is expandable by being combinable with other support structures in a modular fashion.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, in accordance with the present invention a laser diode array support structure, and method of manufacture thereof, are provided. As will be described in greater detail herein, the aiming of laser diode emission toward a suitable lasing medium is facilitated, in a structure which makes it easier to mount laser diode arrays, with good thermal management, electrical connectivity, repair capabilities, and modular expandability.
Also in accordance with the invention, a laser pumping configuration, formed with the inventive support structure, is provided, with laser diode arrays mounted therein, to provide desired emission and direction of laser light toward a lasing medium to be pumped. One or more laser pumping devices may be provided, depending on power requirements, inter alia, to pump a lasing medium in a desired fashion.